bioniclefandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Dyskusja:Gwiazdy Bionicle
U mnie można kupić w kiosku stars soldiersór(Pahraka-Kal i Tahnoka-Kal)-Główny recenzjonista Fikcji Totalnej Porażki|Wojownik anty-spamu 18:10, wrz 26, 2009 (UTC) A moze by tak wydali wszystkich bohaterów albo chociaż tych głównych (np. lewa phantoka, vakama) stopniowo a te złote części były by do jakiegoś większego seta?- Pawlus1994 Fajnie,by było.--Aritika,Władca Gurratti i Armia xD Czytałem gdzieś że stars wystąpią w fabule ale będą wyglądać jak w poprzednich latach (a sety wyszły tak jak toa mata nui dla kasy)--Toa Hewki 18:42, paź 11, 2009 (UTC) Czemu nie w końcu żyją a skoro Mata Nui ma powrócić to do Wszechświata Matoran to nic nie szkodzi na przeszkodzie. - Pawlus1994 11:02, paź 30, 2009 (UTC) są kanoniczne?????--Aritika władca Guratti 17:43, paź 30, 2009 (UTC) Tak, Greg to potwierdził. :D - Kapib 18:24, paź 30, 2009 (UTC) No i wiemy skąd sie na Bara Magna wezmą- przylecą z Terciem--Vezok999 21:52, lis 1, 2009 (UTC) A na którym levelu jest ten Rahkshi? Bo jeśli na 6, to nawet Tahu go nie pokona. -Disholahkwanna talk to meh? 15:01, lis 11, 2009 (UTC) A jeśli ma 7. I on może pomagać tahu- jeszcze nie wiemu o Starsach za dużo--Vezok999 18:26, lis 11, 2009 (UTC) EEE...ten w złotej zbroi to nie Likhan,tylko Tahu -_- Po prostu upgradowany Tahu.>zerken Noobie, Tahu za złota zbroją to Lhikan. Kumasz? Czy mam ci to przeliterować? Akuumo A masz gdzieś potwierdzenie?Przeglądałem PFB i tam nic o tym że to Likhan nie pisze!--DARNOK 2 17:53, lis 19, 2009 (UTC) Eeee, na jakim ty świecie żyjesz? Z połączenia złotych części z Tahu powstanie 7 gwiazda zwana Lhikan. Akuumo Bo na PFB prawdy nie znajdziesz, Darnok... -Disholahkwanna talk to meh? 18:15, lis 19, 2009 (UTC) Brawo! Słowo mądrości! Masz rację Disho! Akuumo Tyle że informacja o tym, że to Tahu w Złotej Zbroi a nie Lhikan pochodzi od Grega Farshteya, który jak zapewne wiecie jest jednym z twórców fabuły Bionicle-Lemonardo 114- 19:40, lis 19, 2009 (UTC) Looknijcie sobie na to http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Y34Jqbogutw i na http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KdeAZLeC1CQ Vavakx 17:00, gru 7, 2009 (UTC) już są Tahu Gresh Takanuva Nektann Skrall Zirahk Dark Hunter NO.1 15:16, sty 3,2010 (UTC) Na Merlin.pl też już są (wiem, bo kupiłem je przez Merlin.pl i przyszły dzisiaj).--Zapomniany Makuta prawda czy fałsz?? taaaaaaaaaa a piszą że te starsyto ostatnie sety a fabuła się nadal będzie toczyć {bez setów to durne przecież} Patrzcie na tło kanału tego użytkownika [http://www.youtube.com/user/BionicleTV21#p/a/u/0/1KL-IOVze8Q StarożytnyWładca 12:14, gru 30, 2009 (UTC) Wow... Dał sobie ustawił sobie strone z komiksu All that glitters--Vezok999 18:14, gru 30, 2009 (UTC) Już są w Polsce! Mam Takanuvę--ZakochanyRahkshi 13:51, sty 10, 2010 (UTC) Już widziałem tą strone i wiem że już są w polsce na allegro jak się dobrze trafi morzna trafić za 41zł Malum121 górahk kup sobie rahkshiego wzroku cieplnego:]--Panrahk17 12:41, sty 11, 2010 (UTC) Debilu! G'u'''rahk, w nazwach bionicle nie ma ó! --Vezok999 13:35, sty 11, 2010 (UTC) dobra nie czepiaj się mnie--Panrahk17 13:38, sty 11, 2010 (UTC) Do Maluma: Ja to na Allegro widziałem za 34 zł. Może kupię tam Tahu. Jeśli nie to poczekam, az będą w sklepie.StarożytnyWładca 14:26, sty 12, 2010 (UTC) Ale spóźnione zapłony. Na Merlin.pl są za 31 zł! Dzisiaj dostanę Takanuvę, Tahu, Zirahka i Naktanna.--DARNOK 2 14:31, sty 12, 2010 (UTC) Do mnie dzisiaj przyszły (też z Merlin.pl).--Zapomniany Makuta A ja kupiłem Tahu! W sklepie :)StarożytnyWładca 18:28, sty 14, 2010 (UTC) U mnie nie było ani Zirahka ani Tahu Panrahk, więc wybrałem Takanuvę. I Vezok, proszę, nie obrażaj innych, bo to naruszenie Regulaminu. I Guurahk jest przez 2 "u"--ZakochanyRahkshi 09:58, sty 16, 2010 (UTC) Skąd wiadomo, że 19.01.2010 pojawiła się Animacja Promująca Gwiazdy po polsku? Ktoś znalazł ją w internecie. --The Shadowed One 13:33, sty 20, 2010 (UTC) U mnie w sklepie są wszystkie Starsy tylko niestety po 42 zł Pyragma lewa 13:36, sty 20, 2010 (UTC) A podasz mi link, Cieniu? EDIT: The Shadowed, podasz mi link? Ja widziałem Animację promującą Gwiazdy w TV Toa Mati Nui Ja też. U mnie w sklepie są po... 34.00 zł! Kupiłem Zirahka i Nektanna, bo mieli fajne nowe części (wiecie, kręgosłupy i takie tam). Ale uważam, że starsy powinny kosztować tak ok. 15.00 - 20.00 zł. --Vox22 12:00, sty 23, 2010 (UTC) Ja widziałem reklamę starsów dokładnie 19.01.2010 o godz. 12.05 na kanale ZigZap, kiedy czekałem na Freefonix. --Vox22 12:02, sty 23, 2010 (UTC) Powinien jeszcze być Tercio jako tytan , do walki z Mata Nuim.(Toa Mati Nui 12:18, sty 23, 2010 (UTC)) Starsy są w porządku ! jupi! (Toa Mati Nui 12:45, sty 23, 2010 (UTC)) Starsy są już a Katowicach w Tesco obok Silesia center. Kosztują 31,99zł. Lata Wiecie że złe sety są wybrane co trzy lata, patrzcie Rakshi (200'3'), Piraka (200'6'), Skrall (200'9') i gdyby zamiast Takanuvy był Matoro, lub zamiast Tahu Był Jaller to w dobrych setach było by tak samo. http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/custombionicles/pl/images/2/2b/Warox11.gif 16:10, lut 6, 2010 (UTC) To zbieg okolicznosci --Vezok999 19:35, lut 6, 2010 (UTC) U mnie starsy kosztują 30zł. --Król Scarabaxów 20:45, lut 6, 2010 (UTC) U mnie starsy kosztują 34, 95 gr --User:Ignika208 A u mnie 40!!!!!!!!--Metal i kurz 08:03, lut 7, 2010 (UTC) Jak już wcześniej pisałem, u mnie kosztują 34,00 zł. I jak już wcześniej pisałem, uważam, że powinny kosztować 15,00 - 20,00 zł. I jak już wcześniej nie pisałem, masz fajnie, Iruini4 Nui. --Vox22 09:53, lut 7, 2010 (UTC) Prototypy http://www.majhost.com/gallery/Nrdy/StarsPrototypes/img000004.jpg http://www.majhost.com/gallery/Nrdy/StarsPrototypes/img000009.jpg http://www.majhost.com/gallery/Nrdy/StarsPrototypes/img000012.jpg http://www.majhost.com/gallery/Nrdy/StarsPrototypes/img000014.jpg http://www.majhost.com/gallery/Nrdy/StarsPrototypes/img000011.jpg Starsy najwyraźniej miały być średniakami jak myślicie byli by lepsi czy dobrze jest tak jak jest? ;[ chciałbym aby te został wydane ];Aritika władca Guratti 17 :59, lut 9, 2010 (UTC) Zauważyliście, że wszystkie starsy-średniaki mają takie same piszczele jak Toa Hordika...--Metal i kurz 13:12, lut 12, 2010 (UTC) Zauważyliście, że NIE MA TAM NIEBIESKIIEGO. powinni wydać te. User:Ignika208 17:7 lut 12 2010 (UTC) Jestem trochę zawiedziony że starsy są małymi setami, ale jak widzę tamte to sie z tego jednak cieszę. Tamte są wg mnie cienkie Vezok999 16:21, lut 12, 2010 (UTC) 1. Zauważyliście, że Starsy wyglądają jak ,,Agori Legends"? Zirahk idealnie pasuje do Mata Nui. 2. Te prototypy to są chyba... starsi bracia Starsów... bo wyżsi. -Disholahkwanna talk to meh? 19:35, mar 2, 2010 (UTC) To nie prototypy tylko M.O.C.'ki.I to bardzo słabe. Król Scarabaxów 11:37, mar 7, 2010 (UTC) Jeśli chodzi o cene ' ZDZIERSTWO !!!! - [http://pl.bionicle.wikia.com/wiki/U%C5%BCytkownik:Berix332 Berix]332'''